petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheV360/Tips for Petit Computer
Hello! It's TheV360 again. Today I want to share with you some not-very-well-known tips and tricks to help you save time. This is going to be written in a FAQ-style format. And it will have ASCII art. Lots. Of. It. ██ ███ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ █ █ ██ ██ █ █ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ ███ ███ ███ █ █ █ I keep typing the same thing over and over! █ █ ███ █ █ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ ██ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ █ ███ █ Just assign it to a "key"! Keys are those weird buttons at the top of the bottom screen. You can use them in edit mode to store commands and strings you use a lot. KEY , To make the first from the left button say "BEEP" when you press it, enter this command: KEY 1,"BEEP" And that's about it! I keep having these messy @GOTO scripts to choose from a list! ███ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ ███ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ ██ ██ ██ ██ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ ███ ██ █ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ ███ ███ █ █ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ██ █ █ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ ██ ██ ██ █ ██ █ ██ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ███ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ███ █ █ ██ The ON command gets a number variable and uses either GOTO or GOSUB to pick from a list. You use it like this: VAR=RND(3) ON VAR GOTO @LABEL1, @LABEL2, @LABEL3 So if it chooses 2 from the VAR's RND(), it will go to @LABEL3! AUGH! THE LOADING SOUND IS NOISY AND I DON'T WANT IT TO PLAY!!! Calm down... Calm down... Calm down. ███ █ █ ███ ██ ███ ███ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ █ █ ███ ███ ███ ██ ██ ██ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ █ █ ███ █ ███ ██ ███ ███ █ ███ That command up there is to turn off the keyboard clicks and... THE SAVE/LOAD SOUND. If you type it in the editor and then type a bunch of LOAD commands, they won't make a sound. However, they will make a dialog box appear. Can you turn off the dialog box? █ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ██ ███ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ███ █ Just add ",1" to the end of your LOAD commands! Like so: LOAD"GRP0:TEST",1 If the file exists, it won't show a dialog box. If the file does NOT exist, then it will show an error dialog box. Are there any more BEEP commands? █ █ ███ ███ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ ███ ██ ███ █ █ █ █ █ ███ █ █ If you want to play an MML instrument without MML, you can! Here's how it works: * Take the instrument number * Add 69 to it * Put the result in a BEEP command And that's it! :D MORE SOON! Category:Blog posts